


I Want Candy

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Ray have Canadian Smarties in Eclipse</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Challenge 4 Candy

Ray woke up the day of the eclipse as a man on a mission. All his instincts were telling him that he needed to be ready. No matter what happened things were going to get resolved and he was going to show Ellery that he wasn't the kid who peed himself.

Ray walked into his living room and stopped at his turtle's tank.

'Hey, Killer. Can I have some of the good stuff,' Ray asked his turtle.

Killer poked his head out of his shell and pushed a box towards Ray.

Ray picked up the box and grinned. Canadian Smarties might look like squished M&Ms but there was nothing better in tap water coffee.

Someday Ray was going to have to figure out how Killed got Canadian candy but today he had bigger, laughing fish to fry.


End file.
